


Brotherly Love

by slash_whump_addict



Series: Word of the Day fics - multi-fandom ficlets [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mikaelson brothers don’t like to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written using dictionary 'Word of the Day' e-mails as a prompt for multi-fandom ficlets.
> 
> Prompt word: Subaudition (A thing that is not stated, only implied or inferred)
> 
> I picture this being set some time in the 1700’s, purely for the scandal factor!

“Come now, Niklaus, you would deny this beautiful lady the pleasure of my company for the duration of a dance, simply because we are attending this magnificent party _together_?” Elijah said, his tone ever so subtly teasing.  
  
Klaus glared at the entirely too forward Countess, noting her lust flushed cheeks and the hand that lingered on Elijah’s arm a little too long. The younger man’s eyes danced with mischief as he slid a hand up to grip Elijah’s neck and pull him closer into Klaus’ personal space. He casually raised his other hand to smooth out non existent creases in Elijah’s shirt, travelling down to eventually rest on his brother’s stomach possessively.  
  
“Oh but Elijah and I do _everything_ together, don’t we, brother?”  
  
Elijah chuckled as the Countess made a hasty retreat. “Have you no shame?”  
  
Klaus licked his lips and smiled, “No, brother, none whatsoever.”  
  
~  *  ~ FIN ~ * ~


End file.
